Molten
by Full-Paragon
Summary: Anna and Elsa may have been reunited and their kingdom restored, but Prince Hans has not accepted his defeat yet. Amidst a background of mounting international tension and the looming threat of another with sorcerous powers, Anna and Elsa must heal wounds that have festered since the day they were isolated.
1. Chapter 1

_Frozen is owned by the Walt Disney Corporation, and not me. This is a not-for profit effort on my part to get those amazingly annoying and wonderful songs out of my head. Maybe now, I can finally Let It Go._

**WARNING: The following is not intended for the target audience of the original work. This work contains adult themes, and is meant for an older audience. If you are offended by mild language, violence, religion, and mild sexuality, this story is not for you. **

_**Molten: A story of Arendelle**_

_**Prologue: Hans' Homecoming**_

The ship glided into the harbor as the summer sun circled overhead, and though Hans face was placid and calm as he stood at the ships prow, his stomach was a ball of ice. How apropos.

"Well, we'll see how your brothers deal with you now, shan't we?" the sailor guarding him taunted. The man was Arellian, and a nuisance.

Hans didn't grace the man with an answer, and the fool prattled on, obviously not needing one. "Perhaps they'll stand ye before the mast like a common seaman. A taste o the lash would do ye good, after what ye did to the poor princess. And humiliatin' the queen? That won't stand lad."

No, Hans agreed privately. It wouldn't. Though not for the reasons the sailor likely supposed.

No one was waiting for them at the docks; Hans' transport was likely the first to reach the Southern Isles since the end of Elsa's little snow party. He was marched to the gates of the castle, a coat draped over his arms to hide the manacles that the captain insisted upon. Of course, that didn't mean no one noticed.

"Little brother! Back so soon? And with an Arellian honor guard I see. Tell me, are you king there yet, or are the nuptials yet impending?" a mocking voice demanded as Hans was escorted through the market.

The procession stopped, and the captain glanced around, locating the source of the voice. Hans didn't even need to look.

"Adrian. Still fat and slovenly, or have your habits improved?" Hans asked casually, keeping his eyes focused on the middle distance.

A heavy arm rested on Hans' shoulders, and his youngest elder brothers warm, rancid breath hissed into Hans' ear. "Good natured as always. My, my, my," Prince Adiran, 12th in line to the Throne of Winds murmured as his hands felt under the coat. "Manacled? This is interesting. How did you manage that? Get caught sleeping with the wrong woman? Perhaps a certain reclusive princess with fiery hair?"

If only he had gone that route. It would have been the best, in the long run. Play the long game. Bide his time. It was so obvious in hindsight. An act of true love. Not one perpetrated upon the afflicted, but one given by the afflicted. A true loves kiss? His father had raised him better than to think such idle tokens would be real. A life for a life; now that had power.

"No, actually. I hardly have the reputation of Gudbrand and Gudmund now do I? Something a tad more Machiavellian and less primal."

"Hmph." The breath withdrew, and Adrian stepped in front of Hans, licking away icing of some sort from his fingers and wiping a fresh stain onto his already beleaguered jacket. "Still, Aleksander and father deal harshly with failure. A shame it was you really, you being gone won't help anyone."

"This man is a criminal, monsieur," the captain interrupted. "He has perpetrated crimes most heinous against the Kingdom of Arendelle."

Adrian immediately backhanded the captain, knocking him to the ground. The 12th prince was a huge man, and though it was mostly fat, he had more than enough muscle on his bulk. "He is a prince. Undo those manacles this instant. Judgment shall be rendered by my father the king, or our brother the Sword Prince. Not by you, not by a foreign power."

The captain slowly stood, rubbing his jaw with murder in his eyes. The sailors shifted, hands tightening on swords, crossbows and trenchers.

Adrian grinned, spreading his arms wide. "Oh please, by any means, cause an international incident. Then I might get some real action."

The captain paused and looked around. There were guards in the uniform of the Southern Isles making their way forward with purposeful strides, naked blades and crossbows in hand at the sight of a threat to their princes.

"Very well, I apologize. Innocent until proven guilty, after all. I will surrender this man to your authority and accompany you to the castle with the proclamation by Queen Elsa and Princess Anna concerning his guilt."

Adrien grinned. Hans sighed. Wonderful. He was going to get a parade after all.

The walk to the castle was short, though by the end of it Adrian was red in the face and slightly winded. Hans took only a small ounce of comfort from that. His slovenly sibling was more dangerous when irritated by exercise.

As luck would have it, Sword Prince Aleksander and King Aleksander I were holding joint court of judgment that morning. None of Hans' other brothers were present, thank God, but now he had to act, and quickly. His father was ruthless when it came to failure, but rewarded quick thinking and decisive action. That was the one hope Hans had clung to during his voyage: perhaps he could still spin this his way.

Upon seeing his youngest son led in by two groups of armed men headed by the puffing Adrian and grim faced captain, King Aleksander held up his hand to silence the petitioners.

"What is this?" the King demanded, standing with his scepter held across his chest. That meant he was reserving judgment, for now.

"Your majesty," the captain murmured, kneeling.

Hans did the same, but half a second before protocol dictated he should, he rose and began to speak. "Father, I bring grave tidings from the mainland: sorcery, witchcraft and treachery. The isolation of the heir of Arendelle for so many years had grimmer ramifications that even our worst fears."

"What? Outrageous!" The captain protested. "The only treachery was yours, traitor! You tried to murder-"

"Silence!" roared Sword Prince Aleksander, now standing beside the king with the Sword of the Winds pointing at the captain. "You will speak only when the king or I command. My brother is a prince of the realm. We shall hear his tale first."

For that, Hans was grateful. Aleksander had always been magnanimous towards Hans. He could afford too: Hans would gain little to no benefit from Aleksander's removal and Aleksander had recognized early on that Hans was one of his more competent brothers. Someone so far down the line of succession would make a handy ally for the first in line to the throne, and the one with the biggest target on his back.

The king was silent, allowing the Sword Prince to speak for him, and Hans continued, "When I arrived in Arendelle I immediately began to gather information as my lord father had commanded; why had the heirs sequestered themselves? As many of us know, this began long before King Agdar and Queen Idun were lost at sea. The castle was locked up, and no one saw either princess Elsa or Anna except at functions which absolutely demanded their presence, and after the King and Queen died, no one saw either of them for three years."

Schooling his face into an expression of sorrow and fear, Hans took a deep breath. "Your majesty, I can safely say why the heirs were hidden: they are both accursed."

That brought murmurs and cries of protest from the sailors; at least until they noticed that the Isle guards were pointing swords at their guts. Then they quieted down quickly.

"Explain," demanded the king, his face growing grim. He well remembered the Coronan incident a few years ago, and the rumors of another accursed princess who had eventually married a commoner. Another thing King Aleksander found distasteful.

"Queen Elsa has powers of ice. For three days, she trapped her entire kingdom in a sorcerous winter, until through fear she forced the entire population to accept her rule of witchcraft. Her sister is vile and cunning, knowing full well of the terrible power her sister wields. She has no powers of her own, but borrows that of her sister. She used those to shatter my sword, turning it so cold that the steel itself shattered and broke when I tried to strike her sister down and end the winter and free the people of Arendelle."

"Lies! Those are all lies!" The captain bellowed, pressing against the flat of the sword blocking his way forward. "The queen did not intend the winter, it was you who lied to us and made us fear her! Her sister told us the truth and freed us with the power of love!"

There was silence for a moment, save for the captain's heavy breathing. All eyes were on him. Hans allowed himself a small smirk. He had won already.

A low laugh began to echo through the chamber, and then a deep belly laugh erupted from both the king and the Sword Prince. The captain looked on agape, puzzled as to the reaction.

"Love?" the king wheezed. "The power of love? What idiocy! Love is only useful when tempered by fear and respect. I have heard tell from my admirals of strange storms and unseasonal icy waters around Arendelle: this explains it. I had though perhaps the princesses were just ugly, but accursed makes more sense. Tell me, my son, how strong are her powers?"

Hans thought fast. He could use this. He could still come out on top here. "No stronger than those of Inigo Cortez, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: Enter the Flame_**

Dust and soot blew upon the wind, the smell of burning flesh and fear on the breeze. Inigo Cortez looked down at the once proud mercenaries cowering before him, and let the ashen clothes that had once held their commander drop to the ground, the carbonized bones cracking as they hit.

"It seems your former commander would not accept my terms. Tell me, who is the second in command of this band?"

"I-I-I a-m-m, mi lord," a soldier in a major's uniform of the Hessians answered, cringing slightly.

Inigo spat, clearing the grim from his mouth and glaring at the man with his one good eye. "Well, what say you? My terms have not changed."

"We accept! _Mein gott_, we accept!"

Inigo grunted, keeping the fierce scowl firmly on his face. He wanted these men scared. Men who feared him would listen. That might save their lives. He wasn't being paid by the kill, and it took a lot of effort to incinerate a man as thoroughly as he just had without damaging the clothes.

"_Excellente_. Now be gone. You are to be off these lands by sunset, or I go hunting. And a man who wields_ Los Fuegos del Diablo _sees very far in the dark, _senior_. "

Weapons fell to the ground. Packs were dropped, hats flew, and men fled for their lives. Cortez watched them go, his face still grim. It had been a long, hard-fought day. How many of his men were dead now? How many of his enemies? Bah. It didn't matter. Death would have followed him anyway.

He turned back to the field, where the men of _Los Fuegos del Diablo, _his mercenary unit were looking to the fallen. The wounded that had a chance would be treated. Those that were beyond hope would be given final mercy, and sent into the arms of the Madonna. With that thought Inigo left the battlefield, leaving the cleanup to his men. He had seen enough mercy for one day.

"_El capitan, _the baron, he is here," Diego Gonzales, Inigo's Lieutenant called, poking his head into Inigo's tent where he was resting.

Of course. The baron would show up after the fighting was over. Baron Klaus von Hess was an old man, with daughters instead of sons. Young daughters. He had not married until he was elderly, and though he had been strong in his youth, in his age he was weak and frail from sickness. His guards had been old too, or so young as to be unblooded. Still, the baron had been rich. That was what counted.

"Send him in, Diego," Inigo ordered, sitting up from his cot and pulling on his boots. "I will see him as I am."

After a moment, the baron entered, a white linen handkerchief pressed to his mouth and nostrils. Inigo stood, his head only just touching the top of the tent. He was not a tall man, unlike the baron who had to stoop.

"My lord. Please, be seated," Inigo offered smoothly.

"Thank you," the baron sighed, lowering himself into Inigo's chair and dropping the cloth into his lap. "The stench of the battlefield, eh? Once, it did not bother me so. I am become weak and infirm in my old age. Can't even look out for my own people now."

"You still did your duty my lord," Inigo said. "You hired the best. Your people and their lands are safe. The Hessians will bother you no more."

"Yes. Thank you. Without your aide, those monsters would have continued their rampage. I don't want to think about the people killed, the horrors, the burned-" the baron stopped short, glancing at Inigo and his marred face.

Once perhaps, Inigo would have been considered handsome. People had called him such when he was a boy. Before his curse manifested. Before he was touched by _el Diablo_. He carried the scar from the first time the people of the village had found out he wielded flame on his face, where the fiery brand of the inquisition had put out his eye. He found humor in that. The heat of the brand had burned and scarred him, yet no fire since then had harmed Inigo. The same could not be said of the inquisitors, the Madonna comfort them. Perhaps they had not been evil, but Inigo had been young and frightened. And good men burned the same as evil, as Inigo had found in the years since.

"I did not burn those houses, my lord. Nor they me. I was paid to save your people and drive off the mercenaries. This I have done. They will not return, I have seen to this. If they do, you know how to contact my banker. And now, as to my fee." Inigo passed a small piece of paper to the baron.

The mans eyes widened, and he looked up in shock at Inigo. "This much? To them? You cannot be serious. I had heard-"

"You heard wrongly. That is my fee, there. And that of my men, here. There will be no trouble paying it to the specified amount and locations, I trust?"

"Well yes, but I cannot in good faith-"

"You will pay it, senior. You will deliver the sum to the location specified. There will be no argument about this, will there?"

"No, no of course not. I was surprised at the amount, and who to deliver it to. Most extraordinary. But, _alles in Ordnung._ It shall be as you request."

"Excellent. Now, if you will forgive me _herr baron_, I am weary. And I do not wish to trouble you with the smell of my work. _Buenas noches_."

The baron left, and Inigo kicked off his boots and lay back on his bead. After a moment, he drew out his mother's medallion of the Madonna. He rested it on his head, feeling the heat of the metal. Everything that touched his skin for long was hot. He lifted it back up, and with a gestured wreathed it in flames. After a moment, Inigo began to sing softly to himself, as his mother had once done, watching the flames dance over the amulet.

_Vamos a la vuelta_

_del toro torojil_

_a ver a la rana_

_comiendo perejil_

_La rana no esta aqui_

_estara en su vergel_

_cortando una rosa_

_sembrando un clavel._

_¿Como amanecio la ranita?_

_¡engusanada!_

The song finished, Inigo let the flame extinguish itself, then laid back and closed his eyes. He dreamed of fire and death, as he always did.

000000000000000000000000000

Three weeks later, Inigo and _Los Fuegos del Diablo _had made their way north to the port of Westleton. Along the way they had performed only a single job, a caravan escort that had been boring, but paid well. Inigo and his officers were quartered at the Dancing Stoat, an inn of good repute. Unlike many mercenaries, _Los Fuegos _were well disciplined even in their off time. Inigo did not tolerate a lack of professional behavior, and frowned on carousing. His officers and most of the men felt the same way, and as such innkeepers were more than happy to lend open fields to quarter then men in. Of course there was still a little drinking and brawling, but all broken items were paid for out of the men's own pay.

Barmaids also enjoyed the presence of _Los Fuegos; _if one said no to a man that was backed up El Capitan himself. Of course, that didn't mean the men stopped asking, but it was all friendly in nature. At the moment, Diego was balancing a pretty barmaid on his knee, a mug of warm water in one hand.

Inigo didn't have anything against drink, except in his immediate vicinity. Fire and alcohol didn't mix, and his men had learned to respect his prohibition about drink near their commander. Diego had taken things a step further and didn't drink at all. Of course, he found other sins to replace drunkenness.

"_Madre di dios_ Diego, if you suck on that one's tongue any longer we shall have to get _el capitan_ to marry you!" one of the others jeered, and Diego made a rude guesture while keeping his lips firmly locked to the barmaids. That brought a chorus of laughter, and Inigo allowed himself a smile.

They could afford a few months like this, resting and relaxing from a hard summer campaign season. The North Sea was not where most would have liked to winter, but Inigo didn't mind the cold. It kept his powers dampened, but that could be a good thing when one wasn't on campaign. He'd burned down too many barns and stables in his youth in his sleep. Westleton was the wrong place to stay though. The Duke strongly disliked those with magical talents, and Inigo planned to make his way along the coast to more welcoming winter quarters.

The door opened, letting in the autumn breeze and finally breaking Diego's lip lock so he could turn and see the newcomer. Most of _Los Fuegos _did the same; they hadn't lived as mercenaries this long without developing a healthy sense of paranoia.

Upon seeing who had walked through the door, Inigo stood and tugged lightly at the fingers of one glove, ready to take them off in a heartbeat. The two men were in the dark red uniforms of the Westleton guards, and Inigo recognized them: The Dukes Dogs.

"We are looking for Inigo Cortez, the Fire of the Devil," one of the men growled at the assembled room.

"You have found him," Inigo answered softly, stepping forward, tilting his head so that his good eye was cast in shadows, and his burned one glinted ominously.

The Dog who had spoken jerked his head in Inigo's direction. "His Grace extends an invitation to dine with him this evening in the castle."

"I see. And is this a request, or a demand?"

"Make of it what you will. This time the Duke asks. Next time, he might order."

Inigo nodded. Nobility. Westleton was successful and prosperous thanks to the cunning leadership of the Duke, but he was not known as the Weasel of Weaseltown for his sterling morality. Westletoners had a reputation as crafty and greedy folk, though most were honest enough to stick to their bargains. Even the Duke had a reputation as being a man of his word once it was made, but what the word was needed to be scrutinized carefully. Still, the Duke was unlikely to break guest right in his own home.

"I would be honored to dine with his grace. Am I to come alone?"

"No. Bring such officers as befits a man of your rank, provided they are men of good conduct," the Dog glanced at the barmaid who had been on Diego's lap, and was now busily cleaning the table, her eyes downcast and her face flushed. "Or such company as suits you. You are expected at 6 o'clock. Good day."

With that, the Dogs retreated, and the inn breathed a sigh of relief and went back about its business. Diego reached for the barmaid, whispered something in her ear, then smacked her on her rear sharply. She giggled, then hurried away.

"Orders?" Diego asked quietly. The rest of the officers were silent, waiting for Inigo's answer.

"Put on your best boys. Let's go impress his Grace the Weasel."

_Authors Note:_

_The antagonists take center stage for another chapter, then Our Heroines make their triumphant return. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2: Kindling_**

Prince Hans sipped at the wine, admiring the tasteful and expensive decorations of Westleton castle. The Duke was only a minor noble compared to Hans' father, but he had considerable wealth. Though the man was a coward and arrogant, he was also extremely intelligent and shrewd in his dealings. His people were well off and content, and Westleton was extremely prosperous even though their one time largest trade partner had broken ties with them. It had set the Weasel back to be sure, but it hadn't stopped him.

"I still don't see why he has to come here," the Duke whined, for the tenth time at least.

Hans suppressed a sigh and replied, for the tenth time at least, "Because he has to be convinced of the righteousness of our cause, and the likelihood of its success. Cortez is smart and careful. He only accepts contracts that are politically advantageous to himself, and ones that he is likely to live to see fulfilled. The man is a mercenary, but he understands that one must live to spend one's wages."

"Hmph. I could still have sent my guards to meet him elsewhere. Or you could have gone to him. I don't want a sorcerer in my castle. Especially one that has a reputation for murder with his powers. At least that frozen bitch doesn't have a body count."

"Oh, but she does," Hans answered smoothly. "A high one. And she tried to kill you, and me. Only the threat of my brothers' revenge stayed her hand. Remember what I've told you."

"Yes, of course. I won't forget. Your little fiction has been most impressive. I'd suppressed rumors until now of course, but your story paints me in such a heroic light. Can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"I can't take credit for it," Hans answered, nodding to Adrian, who had accompanied them.

The fat man paused long enough to wipe a greasy forearm across his food stained beard and nod. "That would be me, actually. Hans helped of course, but when it comes to telling stories, why, I'm the best in the family. And my dear brother has promised me such a lovely reward. A lifetime's supply of chilled wine. How could I refuse?"

There was more to it than that of course. Adrian and Hans had spent weeks spinning his initial tale into the tangled web that was now being spread around the North Sea basin. It cast Elsa as an evil witch that had killed dozens of her own people, despite Hans heroic efforts, and the vile magic of her sister who had used the cunning power of her voice to convince the peasants to follow Elsa, for face eternal winter. Most of it was a lie of course, but there was just enough truth to convince people. Arendelle had been closed off for so long, and the magical winter had been felt in other lands. People would believe anything, and Elsa hadn't been fast enough with getting her own version out. When she had, people had dismissed it as propaganda.

As for Adrian's reward, he'd been promised land in Arendelle. Lots of it. Hans would be the new ruler of course, perhaps with Anna as his captive queen, perhaps not. Arendelle would become a vassal state of the Southern Isles under the ultimate authority of the Sword Prince and King. It was a good plan. The southern Isles needed more land to expand, and with Westleton providing the finances, victory would be assured.

Except for one minor problem: Elsa. Her powers could close the mountain passes forever, or freeze the harbor. Arendelle exported ice and imported luxury goods, but it was mostly self-sustaining when it came to foodstuffs. And the people actually loved their queen, despite the lies. They could hold out forever, denying Hans his place in the world.

That was where Inigo Cortez, _Los Fuegos del Diablo, _came in. He was young, only a little older than Hans, but he had a reputation for success. For the past six years, he'd been making a name for himself as a mercenary commander. One who wielded fire like Elsa wielded ice, and without any compunctions about using his powers to kill. He'd murdered priests and his own mother when he was only 8 years old according to the reports. Inigo did nothing to quell the rumors, instead seeming to encourage them with his silence. He'd never returned to his native Castile, and stayed out of Catholic lands. Apparently, the Pope and the Grand Inquisitor had a bone to pick with him. He was essential to Hans plans. He could melt frozen passes, cause eternal summer when he wanted to perhaps, and use his sorcery to match Elsa's, ending her threat to Hans plans forever.

Now he just had to be hired.

"Mi lords, Inigo Cortez and the officers of _Los Fuegos del Diablo," _a servant announced.

Cortez strode in, followed by grim faced men of a dozen ethnicities. His lieutenant was also Castilen, but had a blonde Westleton woman in what a commoner would think was a fancy dress on his elbow. She was the only female in the company, and Hans quickly categorized her as nothing more than a bedwarmer and arm candy.

Focusing on Cortez, Hans was surprised to see how short the dark man was, only a few inches taller than the Duke, if that. Unlike the Duke's spindly frame however, Cortez was wide and built like a barrel. His arms were corded with muscle, and Hans could see wear on his leather gloves that bespoke someone who practiced daily with sword and crossbow. That was interesting. The man could conjure fire at will, what need did he have of other weapons?

His appearance was immaculate, from the neatly trimmed pointed beard that Castilen's favored to the oiled hair and pressed uniform. There were no adornments or jewelry that Hans could see, aside from the glint of small silver chain about Cortez's neck. Curiouser and Curiouser. Most mercenaries decked themselves in jewels and gold with gaudy dress if they could afford it, proclaiming their wealth and success. Cortez surely had money; yet he was dressed as plainly as a common soldier, save for rank insignia on his shoulders, that of a captain in the Castelen military. Not a field marshal or general, which most mercenary leaders used. His men were dressed the same, with simple rank insignia's on their uniforms and little adornment, save for the occasional saint's pendant on their breasts.

"Ah, the famous Inigo Cortez! Welcome, welcome!" The Duke declared, keeping well behind his two bodyguards and cringing slightly.

Hans was less reserved in his actions, hurrying forward to clasp hands with the mercenary leader. "I fear I'm the real reason you're here good sir. Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. This is my elder brother, Adrian, 12th in line to the Throne of Winds."

"A pleasure, I am certain," Adrian declared, coming forward to clasp hands himself. He still looked slovenly, though Hans knew that at this point that was an act. Adrian loved to have others dismiss him as an idiot slob. A slob he was, but an idiot? Never.

"My lords. The honor is mine," Cortez declared, blowing at the waste and kissing Hans and Adrian's signet rings. "What can this humble mercenary do for you?"

"For now, eat. I hear you have just come from a long march away from the field of battle. Let us discuss business later, be at your ease." Here Hans overstepped his bounds slightly. He was not the host, only an honored guest. The Duke did not seem to mind however, he was too busy cringing behind his Dogs.

Cortez nodded. "Thank you my lord. I look forward to business."

Over the course of the meal and entertainment, Hans kept an unobtrusive eye on Cortez and his men. They were a grim lot, though they did make merry he could still see wariness and reserve in them. They knew of the Duke's dislike of sorcery, and probably wondered why he had invited them and their captain to dine in his home. Was it a trap? The man obviously feared Cortez, keeping as far away from him as his duties as host would allow, and stretching the limits of manners to do so. In most things, Hans fulfilled his Grace's role, asserting himself as the true leader. That was for the best; the Duke was the bankroll, but Hans was the mastermind.

After the festivities were over, Hans motioned for Cortez to follow him alone, and led the mercenary leader to a quiet chamber that had been prepared for their use. Adrian followed behind, closing the door to keep out prying eyes.

Immediately, Cortez strode to the table in the center of the room and eyed the map placed there. It was of all the Northern Kingdoms, but the mercenary's eyes shot to one place in particular.

"So. Arendelle. You want me to hunt another of my kind."

"What makes you say that?" Hans asked, coming to stand beside Cortez.

The man took off his gloves slowly, then snapped his fingers. A flame appeared, which slowly hovered into the air. It grew in brightness, lighting the room with sudden intensity to that of the noonday sun. Hans did not flinch or look up, keeping his eyes on the map.

"I hear rumors. Of winter storms in the early summer. Of a queen locked away for a decade that can kill with a touch or glance. Are they true?"

Hans shook his head. "Most of them are false. But there is a witch-queen of Arendelle. She commands ice."

Cortez nodded and continued. "This is not the first time I have been hired to stamp out a witch or wizard. Twice before, I have gone to kill one like me. Once was an old man who had the power to command the earth. He used it to trap travelers, and use them as fertilizer for his orchards. I burned him to death from the inside out. "

"And the other?" Hans prompted after Cortez fell silent.

"The other was a scared little girl. She did not mean to drown her friend, and those men were going to rape her. Still, she had blood on her hands. I sent her to the _Compañía de Jesús_."

Hans did a little mental translation, his Castillian was not the best, but he could make it out. The company of Jesus. So she was dead too.

"I am afraid the one I must hire you to kill has done far worse then that. She threatened to freeze her entire kingdom to death, and kill me with her powers. She can create monstrosities out of ice and give them life of their own, one of which tried to kill the Duke's Dogs when we went out to rescue her sister. Sadly, Anna was already poisoned by her sisters words. I tried to save her, but…." Hans let his voice trail off sadly.

"She can play on the emotions of others with her powers? Create life?" Cortez demanded.

Hans nodded.

"The work of _el Diablo_ then. She has sold her soul for power like the old man did."

Hans did not ask the obvious question. How had Cortez gotten his infernal powers? A bargain in the dark, perhaps?

"They call me _Los Fuegos del Diablo._ I have taken that as my name, but I am happy to be paid to punish other sinners. Tell me all you know of her powers. Don't embellish, don't hold anything back. If I am to kill her, I must know the truth."

Hans did. He told only what he had seen with his own eyes as the absolute truth, and clarified what was speculation and what was rumor. He still cast Elsa as a monster, but he was certain Cortez would kill her even if she had been innocent. He'd heard about the girl with the water powers. She'd been only seven, and according to rumor, Cortez had hugged her as he burned her alive to silence her screams, then cast her ashes on the wind.

The perfect man for what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3: Old Scars, News Scars_**

Spring had arrived after the long Arellian winter. Kristoff's breath was still frozen however, and he looked with pride upon the massive wall of ice before him in the castle basement.

"Well, what do you think Sven?"

"It's a lot of ice, but it's no carrots," he answered himself in an odd singsong voice as Sven the reindeer panted happily beside him. Sometimes, Kristoff thought Sven was half dog.

"That's true," Kristoff admitted. "But look at this, I have a carrot, right here in my pocket. Yum! Carrots." He took the carrot out and made as if to bite into it.

Sven's eyes grew huge and watery, and the reindeer whimpered softly as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Aw, how can I resist a face like that!" Kristoff laughed, and stuck the carrot out for Sven to take an enormous bite.

Quickly glancing around, Kristoff whispered, "Share."

Dutifully, Sven spit out half the carrot, and Kristoff raised the slobber-coated root to his mouth to take a bite. Before it got to his mouth, a snowball knocked it right out of his hands.

"What have I told you about sharing with Kristoff, Sven?" an exasperated voice demanded.

The reindeer wagged his tail, then hurried over to rub up against Princess Anna.

"No sharing unless Kristoff doesn't want any kisses until he brushes his teeth," Kristoff replied for Sven. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, come on, we've been doing it for years, and I've never gotten sick or anything. I'm healthy! Just ask Sven."

Sven nodded sagely. "He's got fleas."

"First off all, gross," Anna declared, sticking out her tongue. "And second of all, just because you like reindeer slobber in your mouth does not mean I want any in mine. Even second hand, which is probably grosser."

"Sven doesn't mind your slobber in his mouth," Kristoff grumped under his breath.

"What was that?" Anna asked, sticking her head towards Kristoff and cupping one hand next to her ear.

"I said Sven's slobber won't be in my mouth. Honest."

Anna giggled, then grabbed Kristoff's head and pulled it towards her own. No matter how many times it happened, Kristoff would never get over how amazing Anna's lips and tongue felt. She was bursting with love and life, and the contact sent sparks all the way down Kristoff's spine into his…uh oh.

Anna glanced down, then pulled away, taking out a carrot of her own. "Sven, here boy!"

The reindeer looked up, his tongue stuck to the frozen ground close to the carrot half that Anna had knocked away. He pulled away, snatched up the first carrot then hurried forward.

"Yes, go get it boy! Go get it!" Anna flung the carrot and Sven galloped through the doorway, which banged shut behind him.

Anna turned back, grinning mischievously and putting her hand on the place where most of the sparks Kristoff had felt had apparently gone.

"So, all alone in the cold. With just one big hunky guy to keep me warm," she gasped, swooning into Kristoff's arms so that he was forced to grab her to keep her from falling. "What ever shall we do?" Her face took on an impish quality. "Something dirty?" she demanded, her voice falling into what she probably thought was an alluring, husky register, but which really made her sound like her sister with a plugged up nose. Not a sexy image at all. Still, she was pulling down her dress' bodice to reveal a pleasant amount of-

"Huh uh," Kristoff declared, standing Anna up and pulling away. "No way. You know what your sister said. Not until if/when we get married."

"Ugh!" Anna groaned, crossing her arms under her chest to emphasis her figure even more. "My sister is not here. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I'm here. I'd know." Kristoff answered quietly. "And so would you. We do things the right way. The honest way. Especially since you're a princess."

"Great!" Anna answered, her mood changing as quickly as a spring sky. "Then lets get married! You're family can perform the ceremony today!"

"I told them no, and I've told you no. We haven't known each other long enough yet. I'm not ready, and you're not ready," Kristoff declared, picking up his gear and opening the door.

"But it's been 9 months already!" Anna protested. "When are you going to propose!"

"When I'm good and ready to," Kristoff answered, his hand going unconsciously to the ring in his pocket. He'd had his family make it for him, pure gold, topped with a fiery ruby. Perfect for Anna. He'd talked to Elsa a week ago, and she'd given her approval.

"I was OK with taking things slow at first! Elsa was right, you can't marry a guy you've just met," Anna grumped. Kristoff stayed silent and followed behind her up the steps, admiring the little extra something that went into her walk when Anna was angry. "But you've saved my life! I've saved your life! I like your family, I like your reindeer! My sister thinks you're the best thing that's happened to me since our parents died, the people of the kingdom think your fantastic, and Arendelle doesn't have any stupid laws about the Heir Apparent marrying a commoner! We should totally be married by now."

"Do you even know what being married entails?" Kristoff demanded.

Anna spun, that mischievous look on her face again. "Sex," she whispered, "lots and lots of sex. Your family told me all about it. With pictures!"

"They were rocks with moss on them," Kristoff answered evenly. "And that's not all they said."

"And something about loving each other despite your flaws and making a sacred vow that lasts your whole life and the biggest decision you'll ever make!" Then Anna's face softened, and she became serious and almost worried looking. Well, as serious and worried as Anna got anyway. "But I know I love you, even if you do eat reindeer slobber and tinkle in the woods. And I know you love me even though I do crazy things sometimes and that sometimes I drive you nuts. So why wait? Is there something wrong?"

In answer, Kristoff took a step into Anna and bent her back, giving her a long, deep kiss. When he let her up, they were both breathing heavily, and if she made the offer she'd made a minute ago again, Kristoff didn't think he'd be able to say no. "There's nothing wrong. Honest. Now come on, prepreations for the Spring Festival are already underway. We don't want the princess to be late for her opening of the chocolate fountain, now do we?"

At the mention of the word "chocolate" Anna perked up immediately and ran off, dragging Kristoff behind her. Since she was ahead of him, he never saw the look of consternation that was on her face.

000000000000000000000000000

The last nine months had been wonderful for Elsa. She'd finally conquered her greatest fear; showing her powers to the world. She'd reconciled with the person she loved most, her sister. Years of isolation and fear were finally over.

That didn't mean her troubles were over, however. Schooling her expression to one of calm neutrality, Elsa sipped at her hot coco. Its warmth and richness helped her relax, if only slightly. Being the ruler of an entire nation, one now bordered by suddenly irritable, hostile neighbors, was never an easy thing. Especially not with the news she'd just received.

"Damn that Hans," Elsa growled, then glanced down at her hot coco. It had frozen over. Sighing, Elsa set the tea cup aside and motioned for her maid to pore a fresh one when the door burst open and her sister stomped in. In a simple motion, Elsa crumpled the scrap of parchment on the tray and slipped it into her belt pouch and smiled at her sister.

"Kristoff is a pig headed, stubborn, stick in the mud MAN!" Without an invitation, not that she really needed one, Anna flopped into the chair opposite Elsa and poured herself coco to the irritation of the maid.

Elsa dismissed the maid with an apologetic smile, then turned to her sister once they were alone. "Still hasn't proposed to you, or refused to sleep with you again?"

"You know about that huh? Figures he'd tell you," Anna snapped, reaching for more coco to fill her already drained cup.

Elsa shook her he'd with a twinkle in her eye. "No, I know you. And I know you've been trying to get the trolls to tell you about the birds and the bees."

"You mean sex," Anna answered bluntly. "Forgive me if I don't ask you, but I'm pretty sure mom and dad told you as much as they did me before they died."

"Actually, they told me quiet a bit. I was expected to produce an heir one day you know," Elsa answered calmly. She was once again learning to take Anna's rapid emotional swings in stride. She meant well, but Anna had always been the more passionate and mercurial of the two. Fire to Elsa's ice.

That brought the conversation to a halt, and Anna peered into her cup, tears welling up. "I miss them so much. I wonder what dad would think about Kristoff, what mom would say about you becoming queen, what advice dad would have for dealing with-"

"-That bastard Hans," Elsa finished, her sour mood returning.

"Seriously," Anna agreed, flopping back into her chair. "It's not enough that he tried to kill you and me both and take over our kingdom. He has to convince everyone else that we tried to kill him and that you're some sort of monster."

"We both underestimated him, and his father," Elsa agreed. "I don't remember much about King Aleksander. Father said he was a strong ruler, and not one to suffer fools gladly. But he and the Weasel have been spreading rumors up and down the North Sea since Hans made landfall."

"Have you figured out what we're going to do?" Anna asked. "We could take the army to the Southern Isles, and then I could punch Hans in the face again. Pow!" She punched the air wildly, standing up and dancing around, boxing at shadows until Elsa had to laugh.

"No, I don't think so. We'll keep telling the truth. Our people are content, and for now we're safe. No one can invade Arendelle. If they try the land, I'll close the passes with ice. If they try the sea, I'll break their ships on the ice. We won't even have to send out the army."

"Which you've been strengthening. Oh yes, I noticed. Worried sis?"

"No, not really Anna. But I'm also aware that not everyone really believes the stories about my powers. A physical show of force is an effective deterrent. Even without my powers, Arendelle has never fallen to a hostile nation. We're too well defended naturally. There is only one harbor capable of landing troops, and the castle guards that. All the passes are narrow, and easily defended. We're safe."

"I still don't like Hans spreading lies about you, Elsa."

"Neither do I, but again, I think the best policy is to wait. My ambassadors working away at a dozen different nations right now. From their reports, they're making progress."

Anna nodded. "Well, that's something anyway. Let's talk about something else."

"Oh? Like what?" Elsa asked, more than ready to change the topic to something happier.

"Like you. We're finally spending time together, and I know both of us are happier than we have been in years. But I'm worried about you still."

This took Elsa aback, and she frowned slightly. She saw something like fear cross over Anna's face, and Elsa waved her hand in dismissal. "No, I'm not angry or anything like that Anna, just confused. Why are you worried? Aside from the troubles on the international stage, my rule has been easy and the people content and successful. What is there to worry about?"

"That's not what I meant, really. You're a great queen, fair, just and putting the needs of the people first. Just like father always said a great ruler should, you love Arendelle."

"So why are you worried then?"

"Well…you love Arendelle, right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me, right?"

"Of course. And Kristoff, and Olaf, and many others."

"But do you have any friends other than me and Olaf? Any one who's…special."

Elsa's face blanked, and now she had to fight back irritation and frosty anger. "Anna, if you are trying to play matchmaker, now is not the time. I will marry, as is my duty. But when I do marry, it will be for the good of my people."

"Not quiet what I meant, but I see Bishop Harald has been putting the screws in on you. But I guess what I'm trying to do is to give you Kristoff's advice of all things: You have to be friends with someone before you know you love them. Even if you actually do know and everyone's just dragging their feet instead of acting which makes you wonder if you did something or if they're going to run away and-" Anna cut herself off from the tirade and grinned sheepishly at Elsa. "Sorry, this was supposed to be about you, not me."

Anger melting just a little, Elsa nodded and set her cup down, smoothing out the folds in frosty gown. She was in the habit of making a new one for herself every so often, and this was a dark blue, like sea ice, with a high lacy collar and patterned ice bergs in white along the hem. "Anna, I don't know if you really remember, but you were always better at making friends than me. Everyone always loved you. You played with all the staff's children, got grownups to tell you stories or sing songs with you even when you were very young."

Anna scrunched up her face and nodded. "I kinda sorta remember that. I dunno, I was really young when the gates closed."

"Well you were. And for a while anyway, I had more friends because of you. It wasn't that people ignored me, just that I was more reserved. I've always been that way. Part of it now is because I am the queen. I am the woman on the throne, and in that, I am alone. The weight of Arendelle rests on my shoulders and none other's."

"But I'm here for you, Bishop Harald, Admiral Svenson, General Jorgen, heck, even Olaf is here to help you with stuff and burdens and things. I mean, I don't want to take the throne, that is so not me, but if you need help, I'm here for you. Don't lock me out."

Taking her sister's hand, Elsa smiled. "I'm not, Anna. We're together, with no walls separating us now. As I said though, I am the queen, not you. This is my role, what I was born and groomed for. I don't resent it, and I think I've done well asking for help and advice when I need it. In the end I still sit the throne, and the decisions I make have real consequences that I must live with that affect all my people. That does make it hard to have many friends. The other part of that is my personality. We're different. Just like you and Kristoff are different. He really does love you. Let him show it in his own way."

"Why can't he show it in my way sometimes?" Anna grumbled, then blushed and stopped herself. "Sorry, I guess you have the kingdom to manage, and I have my love life."

"Well then take your own advice. All burdens are easier to carry when shared."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I feel better already. Oh! And tonight, chocolate fountain! That will totally make us feel better."

Both sisters grinned in expectation. They might be very different in some ways, but in others they were much the same. Both had a passion for chocolate, which had been hard to come by with the reduction in trade with other nations. Still, enough had been scrapped together for a small fondue fountain which Anna had taken a personal interest in, along with many samples.

"Well, we'd both best be getting ready then. Spring time starts at sunset after all."

With that Anna raced off, and Elsa rose and walked to her throne room where various courtiers would have last minute details they wished to confer with the queen on. One such courier found Elsa in the hallway and quickly waddled over.

"Hey Elsa, why the sad face? Whenever my face get's sad, I just come to you to get some more ice, and then I don't look so melty. Speaking of which, can I get a quick freeze? I think my flurry is wearing off."

Of course, there was still a small handful of 'people' Elsa didn't mind letting in at all. With a quick zap of her magic, Elsa strengthened the flurry around Olaf the living snowman. It had gotten lax over the long winter months, but now it blew with wintery fury with a simple gesture from the queen. "Hello Olaf. Ready for spring?"

The little snowman nodded eagerly, waving his stick arms excitedly. "Oh yes, I've never seen the spring! I've seen winter and fall and especially summer, but now I get to see spring! They'll be flowers and bunnies and oh I'm just so excited."

"I am too, Olaf," Elsa agreed quietly. "It's the first spring for me in a long time."

"Oh, is that because you used to lock yourself in your room with a bunch of ice to protect your sister from your powers? Or because you just like spring?"

Bending down, Elsa planted a warm kiss on the tip of Olaf's carrot nose. "You do have a way of getting straight to the heart of the matter don't you Olaf?"

"Most people just say I'm blunt, but I think when you created me you didn't tell me how to lie. But that's OK, because lying is horrible and makes people even colder than me, and I'm a snowman!"

"Sometimes a little white lie is necessary, Olaf," Elsa said quietly, unconsciously touching the pouch where the scrap of paper waited. Give her people tonight. Tomorrow, doom could come.

_Authors Note: _

_And now it's time to start answering the primary questions this story will ask: How do two sisters separated by a lifetime of wounds reconcile, what exactly are the implications of Elsa being able to create life, and what will Hans do to get back his own?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4: Don't Let Them In_

"Your grace, no matter what supplies you could possibly gather, the solstice is the best time for us to attack. My abilities will be at their peak. The ice in the mountain passes will be at their lowest point, and the queen's powers will be at their weakest. Three months. That is all you have to prepare."

Inigo did his best to keep the distaste out of his expression. The Weasel might be a cunning diplomat and businessman, but he had no stomach for the things that must be done. For the art of death and fire, Inigo's trade. Let the skinny _cobarde_ count his coins. It would be Inigo and his men who counted most of the blood.

"We didn't hire this man to ignore him, your grace," Prince Hans stated firmly. "We attack when Inigo says we have the best chance of victory. All my captains agree with him. The solstice is the best time to assault Arendelle."

Prince Hans. Now he was a man Inigo could follow. A paragon of manners, but with the iron in his spine to act and achieve results. A tad brutal and callous perhaps, but he was a man groomed to be a king. At times a leader had to act with brutality and strength for the good of his people. Inigo has killed plenty of men in gruesome fashion to end the battle all the quicker. It saved lives and made Inigo coin, and he was just a mercenary captain. Hans was a prince; his actions were much more far reaching.

"My spies tell me that Elsa is building up her forces as well. We'll have to attack from more than one point if we wish to breach the mountain passes and overwhelm her forces, even if she is out of the equation," Prince Adrian said, popping a sweet meat into his mouth.

At first, Inigo had also found Adrian distasteful, but the man had a shrewd mind and was no coward or weakling. Perhaps not as fit to rule as his younger brother and no paragon of tidiness and order, but a useful right hand man. Intelligence was vital in warfare. To many battles Inigo had fought as a youth had been lost due to poor scouting. When he had gained command of his own company six years ago, Inigo had sought out and hired Diego el Raton. The man could charm a barmaid out of her blouse and the most important secrets out of a loyal soldier. That had led to an easy victory for Baron von Hess; the enemy mercenaries followed a single leader. Once Inigo had killed him, everything had been over.

"She knows we are coming?" the Weasel gasped. "She'll freeze us all in our sleep! Winter for all time! We're doomed."

"I think not," Prince Hans reassured. "Elsa may have caught wind of our little scheme, but she doesn't know that we have Captain Cortez with us."

"How did she catch wind of our plans?" Inigo asked, directing the question to Diego.

"From the Coronans. Apparently, their heir was present during the events of the witches coronation, and is sympathetic to Arendelle."

Inigo frowned. That was strange; if she'd witness the atrocities the Weasel and princess she should be helping the witch-hunt, not hindering it.

"She is a witch herself," Diego explained. "Born cursed with powerful magics. Somehow she lost her magic; there were rumors of an exorcism by one Mother Gothel. The woman is dead now, but Coronan is accursed no more. I am sorry, I know no more. Coronan lands fall under the influence of the Pope."

"That explains her sympathies. Will Coronan provide military aid to Arendelle?" Inigo asked Prince Adrian.

The fat man shook his head. "No, I think not. Coronan is weak militarily, and their neighbors already fear their once magical heir. They cannot afford more than underhanded aid."

"The Cornonan's interference changes nothing. Arendelle would have deciphered the meaning of our troops movements soon enough anyway," Hans said. "We move forward as planned. We assault the mountain passes on the Solstice."

Inigo nodded. "Of course my lord."

"Dismissed, captain. I'm sure you have work to do."

Inigo and Diego bowed and left the war room, making their way through the castle halls.

"There is something else. Something I did not wish the others to hear," Diego murmured. "A member of Mother Church passed through the docks this morning. He was headed to Arendelle."

Inigo drew up short. "Which order?"

"I do not know, _el capitan._ Some say he was Inquisition. Others _Hermanos al Misterioso_."

"Bad for us either way," Inigo growled. One was an order that rooted out witches. The other was an order of witches with the same mission. "_Madre di dios_, it has been nearly twenty years. Have I not paid off my debt yet?"

"Mother Church has a long memory. Perhaps they do not forgive so easily."

Inigo turned his head and spat on the stone floor. "Bah. They call themselves the body of Christ, yet they demand blood for blood. No matter. Perhaps if this priest allies with my enemies, I will show him what I did to his brothers twenty years ago."

Diego paled slightly. The church wanted him as well, for bedding nuns and stealing from monasteries, but he did not like the thought of killing priests.

"I spoke in anger, Diego. God forgive me. I grow weary of exile and flight. I wish they would let me live my life in peace. I have asked for forgiveness, and tried to pay my debt. But my pleas fall on deaf ears. No matter. Come, we have work to do. The blood of this witch queen may finally balance the scales in my favor if she kills the priest for us."

* * *

The night of the Equinox Festival was cool and clear, with snow and ice still on the ground in many parts of the city. The stars shone brightly in the night sky, and Elsa lifted her hands and shot a beam of frozen power into the sky. The aurora borealis flickered to life, and the crowd cheered.

"I proclaim the end of Winter, and the start of Spring! May new life and love grow in each of us." Once more the crowd cheered for their queen, and Elsa let herself smile, though her heart was still cold. This should be a night of light and laughter, but the paper in her pocket dragged her heels back to reality.

She glanced over the crowd, and saw Anna helping children dip crackers and fruit into the small fondu fountain. Surprisingly, Anna wasn't eating much chocolate herself. That made Elsa frown; that wasn't like her sister at all.

"She's worried their won't be enough for the kids," Kristoff's voice rumbled from behind Elsa.

She turned and smiled, this time from her heart. "Truly?"

Kristoff nodded and stepped forward, a proud grin on his own face. "Yeah. She's grown up a lot in the past few months. She's still the same woman I fell in love with, but she's a lot less unthinkingly selfish."

"Still stubborn and crazy though," Elsa murmured.

Kristoff coughed and blushed. "I can't confirm or deny that. She's your sister. Speaking of which…." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Sven stepped up and nudged him in the side and snorted. The reindeer rolled his eyes in exasperation and looked pleadingly at Elsa.

"Alright, alright Sven! Geeze. Kristoff coughed and nervously glanced around. "I think tonight's the night."

Elsa raised one eyebrow. She was fairly certain she knew what Kristoff meant, but he was just so adorable when he got awkward and nervous she couldn't resist teasing him a little. People might not realize it, but their queen had just as much of a mischievious streak as her sister. She just kept it better hidden.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean," Kristoff looked down and tugged at his collar, prompting another nudge from Sven.

"I think he means he's going to ask Elsa to marry him," Olaf said, somehow appearing on a box at Kristoff shoulder, and speaking in a stage whisper that could likely be heard across the courtyard.

Kristoff jumped and put both his hands over the snowman's mouth, glaring at the tiny iceman. "Will you keep quiet! It's supposed to be secret and special."

"Mhmmhm hmmmh mmmphm phmm huh!" Olaf answered.

"What was that Olaf?" Elsa asked, cocking her head to one side.

"No! Don't encourage him," Kristoff pleaded.

Elsa guestured for Kristoff to unhand Olaf. "As my loyal advisor, I must hear what Sir Olaf has to say. Unhand him, if you will, Royal Ice Cutter."

With a groan, Kristoff let go and Olaf immediately began to chatter. "I said that I think it's obvious, everyone knows you two are going to get married."

"Well yeah, but they didn't know I was going to ask her tonight!"

Elsa and Olaf exchanged knowing glances. "What about all the times he said, 'I'm really looking forward to the festival.'"

"Or the way he keeps fingering the ring in his pocket and sighing about spring. I'm a snowman, and even I know that if you like it, you should put a ring on it."

"Who taught you that?" Elsa wondered aloud, knowing full well the answer.

"My family," Kristoff groaned. "They put on a whole song and dance about it the last time Anna and I visited. Olaf helped."

"I love to dance! It's almost as good as warm hugs."

"Speaking of which, did your family agree to come?" Elsa asked.

"No. They don't like being around so many people. It's not in their nature. Trolls are very loving, but they get nervous if they don't know everyone at a gathering. And I still need to ask you about, you know."

"No, I don't," Elsa answered, keeping her face fairly neutral. She couldn't see the gleam in her eye, but Kristoff could.

"Asking Anna to marry me! Should I do it when we're alone, or in front of everyone? Should I do it before or after we eat? What if she get's too tired? What if I lose the ring? What if Sven gets gassy?"

In reply, Sven lifted a leg and scrunched up his face.

"Don't you dare!" Kristoff threatened. The reindeer simply yawned, the wagged his tail and butted Kristoff playfully.

"Sven's right Christopher," Olaf agreed. "She loves you. Ask her however you think will be best."

Elsa almost agreed, but then a cold fist wrapped around her heart, and the paper in her satchel almost dragged her off her feet. "Kristoff, perhaps now isn't the best time," Elsa whispered.

Both Olaf, Sven and Kristoff froze. "What?" Kristoff managed, his voice strangled.

"Sven, Olaf, stay here. Kristoff, walk with me."

Elsa strode off to the battlements, Kristoff hurrying behind her. Once they reached a deserted section of wall, Elsa handed the crumpled paper to Kristoff silently, her face pained and bleak.

Silently, Kristoff read the paper. When he was finished, he ripped the hateful thing to shreds and silently let the fall off the battlement. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. It came in from my spies in Westleton. I knew the Weasel and Hans would try something. But an invasion? It's too much."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Bishop Harald, Admiral Svenson, General Jorgen, and you. There is nothing we can do tonight. But it changes many things."

"That list had every nation along the North Sea on the list. Can Arendelle hope to fend them off?"

"I'll have to freeze the sea and snow in the passes. We'll be completely cut off from the outside world. Times will be hard. We can grow most of the food we need for some time, but without the fisheries we'll lack a good source of meat. Times will be lean, but I believe we can hold out for years."

"What if we attack, hit them first."

"Then many of Arendelle's young men and women will die. I cannot keep my kingdom safe and launch an offensive. Besides, Arendelle's strength has always been in defense, not offense. The same geography that helps to keep us safe makes it difficult to effectively launch an attack."

Kristoff nodded grimly. "Yeah. You're right. This does change things. Now there's no time at all."

Elsa felt her heart freeze even more. "Thank you for understanding Kristoff. If you asked Anna to marry you now, and then if something were to happen…."

Kristoff shook his head. "No Elsa. You don't understand."

And with that, he walked away, his stride purposeful and his face grim.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 5: Like Sister_**

When Anna saw Kristoff and Elsa slip away, her heart skipped a beat. Had he finally worked up the courage to ask her sisters permission to marry her? She knew Elsa would approve; she'd taken her time with Kristoff. She knew that he loved her, knew his bad habits and good, and the same went for him. He was honest and strong, and wasn't afraid to let Anna know when she got out of hand. As the princess, no one had called her on misbehavior except for Bishop Harald and her parents. Sometimes it was irritating, but it was good to know that Kristoff loved her enough to speak up when she was wrong.

Then she saw Kristoff's face after Elsa had handed him something. She'd never seen so much anger and rage on Kristoff's face before. His normally kind and placid demeanor had been twisted into a grotesque mask. She couldn't hear what was being said, but her sister had that icy look on her face, and Kristoff looked ready to kill.

No! No, how could this happen! Kristoff was going to abandon her, lock her away and never love her again. Anna couldn't face that. Couldn't face being abandoned again. She couldn't live that way; wouldn't live that way! In a panic, Anna started to run. She didn't know where she was running, only that she had to get away. Had to find someplace safe. If Kristoff couldn't talk to her, he couldn't abandon her. She would abandon him, find someplace where she could be really loved.

She heard cries behind her, but Anna ignored them. She fled to the docks, desperately searching for a boat that could take her away. She didn't even see the man before she bumped into him.

"Oof!" Anna gasped, falling flat on her rear and looking up in a daze at the mountain of a man before her.

"Bless me! My child, are you alright? Why do you flee the city in such haste?"

"I have to get away! Anna, she'll freeze it all, catch me, get Kristoff on me! Please, take me away, save me!" Anna begged, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't look back. She could hear her sister and Kristoff running towards her.

"Your sister? _Dios_, you are the princess, Anna. My child, why do you fear your sister? No, there is no time. Come with me. Explain later."

The man led her into a boat, which silently glided away from the shore. Anna was in such a state of shock she didn't even notice the light that glowed over the oars, or that the man wasn't even touching them as they dipped in and out of the water.

She felt a sudden burst of cold and saw the water around her freeze. "No! Elsa, Elsa you can't do this to me!" Anna cried, putting her face in her hands and weeping.

"_En el nombre de Dios, que te rompa el poder!"_ the man bellowed, the struck the ice with an oar. Instantly, the ice melted, and the little boat sailed on.

Anna sat and wept, unable to image what was happening. She couldn't let them leave her. She had to leave first. It was the only way.

After a few minutes, she felt a warm cloak drap across her shoulders, and looked up to see the man's face looking down at her with some concern. "My child, you are safe. Tell me, are the rumors true? Is your sister an evil witch who kills with the power of ice?"

"N-n-n-o," Anna hiccupped. "She's not like that. The winter, it was an accident. She couldn't control her powers. She had to learn to love again."

The man was silent for a moment, and Anna let herself lean into him. He was huge, taller than Kristoff and very wide. He had a dark complexion, with a big graying beard and warm, loving eyes. For some reason, the top of his head was bald and smooth in a perfect circle. She'd never seen anything quiet like it.

"Then your sister is not evil? She does not do the work of the devil?"

"No, unless you count not letting me marry the man I love. Probably for some stupid reason. Or maybe Kristoff doesn't really love me anymore and just wanted power like Hans did. I don't know. I don't know who to trust anymore. Can I trust you? I don't even know your name."

"I am Brother Montoya of _Hermanos al Misterioso. _I came to Arendelle on behalf of Mother Church at at the order of his holiness_El Papa Urbano IX._ We heard rumors of something strange and new, and his holiness wishes to hear a first hand account, that Mother Church might formulate a new response. And, if possible, baptize this new thing and bring it into the Universal Church."

Anna just blinked at that. Her mind was still foggy, and she wasn't quiet sure what those words meant. "You're a priest or something? You don't look like Bishop Harald or one of the monks."

"Ah, that is because Arendelle is Orthodox. I am Catholic. Some of my brothers in Rome would say that the Greeks are heretics, but I do not think so. I have met a few, and they are surely saints who love God. Of course, _Hermanos al Misterioso_ has always had somewhat radical views on salvation."

Something from Anna's mostly ignored lessons clicked in her head, and she nodded. She knew there were different flavors of Christianity in other countries. She'd never really paid attention to it all, or religion in general. Oh, she had been baptized and went to church most of the time, but none of it had ever really meant anything. The only reason she went when she was a girl was that church was one of the few times she saw her sister and other kids, even if only for a few hours.

"So you're here to see if Elsa's a witch or something? Everyone else seems to think she is one. If you're hear to hurt my sister, I, I'll, I'll punch you in the nose and knock you in the sea, just like I did Hans!"

Brother Montoya just laughed and shook his head. "It would be interesting to meet the woman I have heard so many rumors about, but I am not here for her, at least not directly. I am more interested in these men of living water she has created. Do they have a soul, or are they puppets? If they are living, then they must be told of salvation. That is the mission of _Hermanos al Misterioso. _In your language, we would be 'Brothers to the Mysterious.' We were founded to bring the gospel to all of creation, even that which some would deem unnatural."

"Oh." Anna blinked a few times. "So why did you help me then? Olaf is back there."

"My child, my mission is to go to all peoples, no matter how odd. Be they snowman, or princess, I do God's work. Now, tell me of your troubles, and why you fled. I do not now think you were in mortal peril, as I thought you were."

Anna explained everything. Her fears of abandonment by Kristoff. How Elsa had locked her out for more than a decade. How Hans had tricked her into trusting and loving him out of a selfish desire for power. How Hans had tried to kill her and her sister. That Anna couldn't live with being abandoned again, couldn't live with hearing that her sister or Kristoff didn't love her anymore. How Kristoff had delayed and delayed, refused Anna's offer of her body, of everything she had in a desperate ploy to make him hers forever.

When it was all out, Anna felt hollow and empty, like a weight she'd been carrying all her life and rolled out and fallen into the sea, where it had sunk out of sight and time. She glanced at Montoya and bit her lip nervously. She knew that priests and monks frowned on hanky-panky before marriage. Even if everyone did do it anyway, she felt guilty confessing her attempted adultery. Or was that only if you were married to someone else? Anna couldn't remember.

"My child, I wish I could say that I have never heard your story before," Montoya said sadly. "But I have, too many times. A young person is hurt by someone they love early in their life and feels that no one loves them. They look for love by any means, will do anything to feel valued. Inevitably, they are hurt and disappointed. I hope this is all a misunderstanding with Kristoff, but it may not be. I do not know him. I can offer you only one source of comfort."

"What?" Anna croaked, grateful he did not seem to be judging her.

"Go to God, my child. Give your burdens to Christ, and tell the Madonna of your woes. I do not know how the Greeks do such things, but as a Catholic, you have just confessed your sins to me. I can offer you absolution, but what you need is healing. That, only God can give you."

Anna broke down crying again. "But I'm already a Christian. I go to church and everything."

"Really? I know many that have been baptized and take communion, but I would not call them followers of Christ. When was the last time you spoke to God? Or that God spoke to you?"

"I don't know," Anna admitted. "If I talk to God, will he make Kristoff and Elsa love me, and never abandoned me?"

"No." The Brother shook his head sadly. "Only God will never leave you my child. Go to him, and you will find a man that will always love you."

Anna bit her lip again, and then nodded. "How do I do that?"

Father Montoya smiled.

_Authors Note:_

_Evil priests? Scheming nobles? Traumatized royalty? It's not Disney, but it's medieval Europe! Elsa and Anna both have more wounds than they know what to do with, and one ice skating party does not heal them. _


End file.
